


成人之美*

by heroin27karu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 貂熊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 身軀沐浴時光的洪流，四季的風將男孩雕塑成少年模樣，轉瞬成了豐饒飽滿的水鄉澤國。





	成人之美*

**Author's Note:**

> 現背，OOC

李東赫記得以前還有拿紙幣付帳的時候，每當回憶起，定會連帶想到那時的金東營。

彼時金東營迅速地從兜裡翻出銅板要李東赫去櫃檯付清他們宵夜，絲毫不給冷空氣侵入的機會，彷彿一瞬間冒出的蒼白膚色是錯覺。李東赫接過零錢低頭算帳，端在掌心黏滿捂熱的溫度，草率地將收據揣回褲袋時金東營已經出了開暖氣的小吃店，從小巷牽出他那台還堪用的單車。

李東赫乘上後座，自然地把手收進哥哥腰腹上的口袋，順道揩油一把吃飽也沒突出幾兩肉的肚子。

他們還沒有會被路人認出來的知名度，倒是金東營的臉以全副武裝的架式掩得難以窺視，穿著羊毛外套迎面帶溼氣的冷風仍是抖了幾下，李東赫將臉靠了上去圈緊前者的腰，羊毛都蹭紅了面頰，隔著羽絨衣也想把溫暖送予小心翼翼愛護著他的哥哥。

他是如何攤平自己的愛，金東營又是如何虛以委蛇。

金東營恪守原則為人所知，不像李東赫遊走規則邊緣尋找破口的靈活，性格是固執還是實際，事實是兩者總和再乘上嚴格方等於他本身。

但金東營從沒有贏過李東赫，後者比任何人還要懂得遊戲的核心，從中觀察出必勝法。即使拉鋸戰毫無勝算的情況下，金東營維持自以為佔上風的假面，捍衛自己棄甲曳兵之後的尊嚴。

闔上宿舍門扉隔絕外界的寒風，李東赫被金東營壓在門板上交換一個急迫纏綿的吻，比剛才吃宵夜來得狼吞虎嚥。年長的男人知道弟弟的舌頭短，抬起頭好整以暇地瞧男孩翹起雙唇、夠不著而急跳腳的窘樣，隨後攬著哥哥的後腰捏嗓撒嬌。

想當然耳，調皮的李東赫又被金東營彎下身吻得抓皺襯衫衣領，缺氧地開闔紅腫的雙唇閃爍水光，就像澀果欲成熟的模糊色澤。

哪怕是尚未熟透的甘甜也無法填補深不見底的渴求，金東營明白試探禁忌邊緣而選擇停滯不前，他不斷說服自己要明智，千萬別踰矩。

一方逼仄的空間裡唯不可聞的彆扭哼氣聲貼在胸前，金東營想著得撲滅末端竄起的火苗，親吻即止，他不明就裡地怪罪誰把地暖開得太強，回身避開男孩不甘的眼神。

你啊，別把我當成小孩了。

他沒理會弟弟沒大沒小的埋怨，只讓小情小愛的插曲會淹沒在忙碌之中。對那時印象早已模糊不清，大腦填補記憶缺失，金東營自欺那只是段短暫又荒唐的慰藉關係。

分針甫過十二的位置，魔法提早在十點鐘失效，金東營終於面對了現實。妖精抬起被窩裡悶紅的小臉，微弱的小夜燈使金東營不得不看清那張唇緩緩下沉含住灼熱的器官，像是連祕密的鎖頭都吞入腹中——或許鑰匙一開始就不存在。

「道英哥還想不明白嗎？」李東赫含糊不清地質問，挪動著口腔不疾不徐地擠出文字拼成句子，狹窄濕熱的空間不足以容納成人的陽物，雙頰酸澀不已只能選擇作罷。

他的指腹宛如垂穗般的飽滿，本是該屬飛舞琴鍵之上的優雅，修得平整的指甲熟稔地輕刮細小的孔洞，指節不動聲色地彎曲讓關節突出，圈住此時顯得格外違和的性器。

剛成年的心意恣意攤開於陽光之下，就如同他一絲不掛趴伏在衣裝完好的哥哥面前，以最意想不到的方式逼人面對，純情糖衣融化後裸露出釘子直搗痛點。

少了棉被遮掩的蜜色軀體打了個冷顫，主動向金東營投懷送抱，分開兩條自豪的長腿跨坐在他身上，奶聲奶氣地抱怨著哥哥的身體怎麼還那麼冷。

「我才剛躺下沒多久啊。」金東營如實回答，摩娑褐色的背脊滑入腰窩，蹂躪手裡的臀瓣擠壓，明明李東赫身形清瘦，該有肉的地方還是有他愛不釋手的飽滿肉感。

李東赫對於太忠於自我的觸摸誠實沒話說，而是瞬間想通一件事——金東營沒有早睡的理由——李東赫獨自留在宿舍裡度過成年第一晚肯定是坐不得的，直到被哥哥推倒才意會到這個事實，他張口只有嘶氣的份。

金東營小心翼翼地親吻大腿內側軟滑的肌膚，蘸滿潤滑液的兩指併攏戳進洞口擴張，垂下拇指按壓會陰處，另一手以接近疼痛的力道套弄挺立的器官，倒挺符合他不拖泥帶水的風格。李東赫拱起麥色的腰身像把拉滿即發的弓，眼框蓄滿承受不起快感的眼淚，受氣地扶著對方的後頸去探他嘴角的疤。

即使果皮彰顯成熟姿態，掰開果肉仍能見到內在的稚嫩。金東營是愛極了箇中反差，凡事退讓給任性的弟弟也不為過，嚐到澀鹹的淚水是甘霖，助長貪心節外生枝越發肆無忌憚地生長。

李東赫再次淹沒在年長男人如雨雪般的吻，心跳隨之失序，他像溺斃的人汲取氧氣般似的貪婪，無措與渴望並存，不滿足於莽撞地相濡以沫，攫取更深層的——儘管未知盡頭為何，滿是年少氣盛的無畏無懼。

可是金東營總歸年長，用蠻力堵著他的嘴巴，下身無聲無息地貫穿靶心，狠狠擦過前列腺逼男孩費勁遏止近似尖叫的抽噎，瞇起一對狎昵的兔子眼親他的眼皮，全然沒有吞吃所有證據的心虛。

男人推高小麥色的長腿置於肩上，緩慢綿長的呼吸吹在李東赫耳畔：「以為只有你臉皮厚嗎？」

人在脆弱時似乎會暴露更多弱點，李東赫仰直脖頸止不住啜泣，金東營分出理性思考吻痕被發現的可能性，不分輕重地捏住淺色腿根留下拜訪於此的指印，手臂托起腰肢嵌入熱燙的甬道直搗未被頂開的深處。

「哥哥，別弄那、啊嗯⋯⋯」被迫跪在床上的李東赫咬著手指突然洩出拔高的呻吟，哭得抽抽搭搭像被搶了糖果的小孩，金東營垂首揩了一點腹上的液體搓揉在乳尖上。

東赫啊，現在就像奶油蛋糕一樣。金東營側過頭撬開不斷胡亂嬌嗔、紅腫的唇瓣，唇隙交雜此起彼落的喘息與吮吸。

他的小男孩果然還沒長大，從裡到外都是澀的，稍微催熟就會從喋喋不休的嘴唇淌出甘甜的汁液，但已足夠美麗。


End file.
